


I Am a Stick

by iseethamnk



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseethamnk/pseuds/iseethamnk
Summary: I am a stick.  I am a Stick? I am a Stick, i am a Stick.  I...am a Stick.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	I Am a Stick

I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick.

I am a Stick?

I AM a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. "I am a Stick," I am a Stick.

* * *

I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick, I am a Stick, I am a Stick - I am a Stick; I am a Stick, I am a Stick, I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I AM a Stick!

I am a Stick. I. Am. a Stick. I am a Stick? I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I!!! AM!!! A STICK!!

**I.**

**AM.**

**A STICK.**

I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick.

I am a Stick I am a Stick); I am a Stick, I am a Stick. I am a Stick; I am a Stick? I AM a Stick!!!

I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. "I am a Stick," I am a Stick I am a Stick. "I am a Stick, I am a Stick, I am a Stick, I am a Stick."

I am a Stick.

I AM a Stick!!

I AM A STICK! I AM A STICK!!

“I am a Stick?”   
“I am a Stick~”

I am a Stick.

I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick.

I am a Stick I am a Stick, I am a Stick I am a Stick:

I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick?

* * *

I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. 

I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. 

"I am a Stick." I am a Stick? I am a Stick I am a Stick I am a Stick. "I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick."

* * *

I am a Stick. 

* * *

_I am a Stick._

**_I AM a Stick._ **

**_I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick._ ** **_I am a Stick, I am a Stick._ **

* * *

_I am a Stick?_

_I_ **_AM_ ** _a Stick._ I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. **I am a Stick.** I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. **I am a Stick.** I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. **I am a Stick.** I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. I am a Stick. 

I am a Stick. 

I am a Stick. 

_I am a Stick?_

_I_

_Am_

_A_

_Stick_

_I_ **_am_ ** _a Stick. I am a Stick, I am a Stick, I am a Stick. I. Am. A. Stick_


End file.
